<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire, Desire, and Pie-Her by samk7675</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594476">Fire, Desire, and Pie-Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samk7675/pseuds/samk7675'>samk7675</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humiliation, Pie in the Face, Revenge, Slapstick, Spanking, Wet &amp; Messy, slimed, wedgies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samk7675/pseuds/samk7675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonya Deville attempts to get revenge on Mandy Rose for leaving her for Otis</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonya Deville/Mandy Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire, Desire, and Pie-Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonya Deville has vowed to make Mandy Rose's life a living hell. Sonya could never get over the fact that Mandy chose to focus more on Otis than winning the women's tag team titles. She tried to ruin Mandy and Otis' relationship, but she was caught by some hacker. Sonya also couldn't stand that Mandy was the person on the team getting the most attention. Yeah, sure, Mandy is attractive, but Sonya also thought she was the strongest performer of the team. Sonya has been planning for weeks on how to embarrass Mandy, but has now decided that now is the time to go through with her plan. </p><p>Sonya saw Otis and Mandy were doing an interview with Kayla Braxton after Otis' big win over Baron Corbin. Sonya knew that Mandy would be heading into the women's locker room momentarily so she decided to set up. She quickly set up a phone on a tripod and started streaming on her and Mandy's former Youtube channel, DaMandy's Donuts. She also set up a large bucket on top of the door and barely left the door open. She also opened up a box of donuts and set it on a chair. Sonya waited with anticipation as she heard Kayla ending the interview.</p><p>"I'll text you later." She hugs Otis before they head their separate ways. Mandy was wearing blue jeans with a denim top that went to above her belly button. Mandy walks into the  women's locker room and the bucket tips over sending a stream of chocolate cake batter onto Mandy's blonde hair and beautiful face. "Oh my god" Mandy stood their stunned as the cake batter kept coming down on her. It goes down her top and starts ruining her jeans. The flow eventually stops and Mandy wipes her eyes. "What the hell?" she says as she sees Sonya laughing profusely at her.</p><p>"Welcome to a brand new episode of DaMandy's donuts." Sonya says in a mocking tone. "Let's sit you down and get this review started. Sonya forces Mandy to sit in the open box of donuts. You hear an audible SQUISH. "Oh no. You sat on them. It's too bad they were your favorites: cream filled with extra frosting on the top." Mandy looks at Sonya, "You bitch." Mandy goes to get up, but Sonya forces Mandy to sit back down resulting in another squish. "Don't worry. I always have a backup plan." Sonya goes behind the camera and grabs two banana cream pies.</p><p>"I was thinking we could become a pie reviewing channel." Sonya throws one of the pies at Mandy and it smashes onto her face. "What score would you give that pie, Mandy?" Mandy just wipes her eyes. "Screw you" Mandy says. "Oh do you need another taste? Sonya throws the second pie and it smashes into her face. "You know? I hear cream and pudding can be a nice skin moisturizer. Let's test that out." Sonya smashes a chocolate pudding pie into Mandy's boobs. "Oh my god. That does work" Sonya says as she touches Mandy's boobs. "Oh I am so getting you back for this." Mandy looks furiously at Sonya. </p><p>Sonya stands Mandy back up and turns Mandy's back to the camera. "Let's see if it works on the back end. Sonya pulls down Mandy's pants revealing a green victoria secret thong." Sonya takes a french silk pie and smashes it into Mandy's ass. Cream explodes everywhere. Sonya feels Mandy's ass. "It works back here too" Sonya takes the opportunity to repeatedly spank  Mandy until her ass turns red. "Oh cute thong by the way." Sonya pulls on Mandy's thong. "Oww" Mandy screams as she experiences pain in her crotch. Sonya eventually rips the thong leaving Mandy's ass completely exposed to the camera.</p><p>"Well we are almost done. There is one last thing we need to do." Sonya forces Mandy to sit down on the box of donuts again. SQUISH This time Mandy feels the coldness and creaminess of the donuts on her ass. Sonya starts speaking. "Mandy I think that I have gone to far. I am sorry. To make it up to you, I have this last banana cream pie. You can pie me with it if you want." Sonya offers her the pie. Mandy takes it quickly. Mandy takes a quick moment to wipe her eyes. "PSYCHE" Sonya takes Mandy's hand and forces it up into Mandy's face. Sonya made Mandy pie herself in the face. Cream explodes everywhere again Sonya laughs  and holds Mandy's hand and pie tin  on her face as Sonya ends the video.</p><p>"Thanks for watching this episode of DaMandy's donuts" Sonya says as she ends the stream.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of my old stories from deviantart. Please feel free to review and give suggestions on what I should do next.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>